Sonic (SSB2K)
Sonic The Hedgehog is the Main Mascot of SEGA & Main Protagonist of the Sonic The Hedgehog Series. Sonic has all of his current moves except his down smash is him doing the Splits & his Final Smash is Hyper Sonic , due to having Super Sonic a playable character as well. Sonic also has Access to his Werehog form. Attributies Sonic is the fastest character in the game, in regards to movement speed (fastest dash speed, sixth fastest air speed, and very fast rolls). However, only about half of his moveset has speed to match, none of them being killing moves. Sonic's relatively small hitboxes and lack of a projectile (excluding his Spring Jump which can only be used in the air, travels downward, and can be used by opponents if used on the ground) mean that he must stay close to the opponent in order to attack, but his aforementioned speed helps this problem. His ability to Spinshot (hold Side B and release as one pushes the C-Stick downwards) allows him to quickly bypass the effects of most projectile campers, and his Spin Dash has enough priority to clank and cancel out the effects of certain projectiles. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Left handed Punch, Right Handed Punch, Side Kick, 7% Total *Forward Tilt- Sonic sticks out both of his feet, 11% *Up Tilt- Sonic kicks upward twice, but it hits three times. 3% on the first hit, 4% on the second hit, and 7% on the third hit *Down Tilt- Leg Throw: Sonic sweeps the ground, 6% *Dash Attack- Rolls into a ball to hit anyone in his way, similar to his Spin Attack in most Sonic games. 6% Smash *Side Smash- Windup Punch: Winds up his arm during the charge and attacks with a slow punch and yells "GO!". It has good knockback. 14-20% *Up Smash- Sonic does a short jump and hangs at its apex for a bit doing a spin. Enemies that get hit are caught into this attack, and gets hit multiple times until the final hit, which does low knockback. 14-20% *Down Smash- Sonic does a Split kick on both sides, 9-16% Other *Ledge Attack- Sonic gets up onto stage with a sort of flip-spin attack. 8% *100% Ledge Attack- Sonic sticks out foot then the other while on his back, two consecutive hits. 13% *Floor Attack- Quick foot sweep, hits both sides. 6% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Sonic curls into a ball & spins. 11% *Forward Ariel- Drills at the enemy head first rotating his body, delivering multiple hits. 14% total *Back Ariel- Kicks behind him. 13% *Up Ariel- First he splits his legs apart and out, being capable of hitting enemies a bit to his sides doing no significant knockback. Then he kicks up, knocking his opponents up with decent knockback. 19% *Down Ariel- A Stall-Then-Fall aerial. Sonic stalls for a brief moment, then shoots downwards foot first. 8% Grabs and Throws *Grab- Sonic grabs with both hands *Pummel- Knees the Opponent. 3% *Forward Throw- Sonic kicks opponent diagonally upward using a straight up kick. 9% *Backward Throw- Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards with average knockback. 8% *Up Throw- Tosses the opponent slightly above him and then lands on his hands as if to do a push-up. His quills harden just before they make contact and the foe is shot upwards and at an angle. 12% *Down Throw- Throws them down and spins on them. 8% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Sonic does a backflip striking his Signature pose *Side- Runs in Place saying "You're too slow!" while facing the camera *Down- Performs a breakdance saying "Come on! Step it up" On Screen Apperance Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Sonic had actually crossovered with Mega Man before in Archic Comics *Sonic is capable of stalling by using Homing Attack under a stage such as Battlefield and Final Destination. This, and the fact that it doesn't put him in helpless state, makes up for a good tactic in Multi-Man Brawl. *Sonic is actually rivals with Baxter. *Mario & Sonic had crossovered many times together in the Olympic games. *Sonic can combo attack as well if you Spin dash a opponent & then use his Forward Ariel.